


Maybe Cupid's a Killer Clown

by BubblegumIdiot



Series: Klancetober 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Carnival, Klancetober 2019, M/M, if you're planning to watch it II and haven't probably don't read this, kinda has it spoilers, mentions of It(the movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumIdiot/pseuds/BubblegumIdiot
Summary: Keith and Lance find each other coincidently at the carnival.And the Fun House has some surprises for them.





	Maybe Cupid's a Killer Clown

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9/10 of @MonthlyKlance's Klancetober; Carnival! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Looking at the thousands of small flashing lights throughout the carnival below made Keith’s eyes sting, and the sudden stop of the fair ride’s music, indicating that it would drop approximately a hundred feet, made his stomach churn and twist in pain as he shut his eyes, blocking out the lights and refusing to look at the ground that would be too blurry from the sudden drop.

He heard everyone around him scream happily or in terror as the drop made his hair blow upwards out of his face, his fierce grip tightened even more on the ride’s security restraint and he recoiled in the seat as he waited for the drop to end.

“It wasn’t that bad, right Keith?” Shiro asked him after they had gotten off the ride, immediately grabbing onto his boyfriend’s hand; they had invited him to the fair with them, probably out of pity that he was home alone on a Saturday night.

Keith gave a weak smile, not wanting to make Shiro feel bad because of the fact that he wasn’t enjoying the fair even after being on six different and _very_ fast rides, but he would never tell him that. “Yeah, it was fun!” He lied. “Um, I’m going to get a snack or something.” He said, quickly rushing away from them, getting lost in between the crowd of sweaty, happy people, before they could say that they would join them or where they’d be or anything.

Keith sighed, digging through his pockets for the money he brought, making a mental note to buy a wallet soon, he looked back up at the small stand’s menu as he felt his fingers brush against the twenty dollar bill. His eyes scanned over the neon printed words on the menu in a frenzy, quickly deciding on getting a corndog as the person in front of him received their food and left, leaving him to walk up to the counter awkwardly.

“Thanks.” He said quietly, grabbing the stick of the greasy corndog and quickly getting out of the way for the next person.

As he continued walking aimlessly, he heard a familiar voice shouting out to him. “Keith! Hey!” He turned around to see Lance jogging towards him with a big smile. “I never thought of you as a carnival kinda guy.”

Keith’s brow furrowed, “Shiro made me come.” Lance nodded at his answer, opening his mouth to say something else, but Keith stopped him; “I felt like a third wheel with his boyfriend around so here I am.” He added already knowing what Lance was going to ask next.

“Oh, sucks,” Lance said pathetically, looking for things to talk about. “Well, I came here with my whole family, but we’re on a snack break.” He told him, jamming a thumb in the direction behind him, where a small area of tables was located.

“Yeah, me too.” He offered a small laugh and lifted his corndog, that he still hadn’t taken a bite of.

Lance smiled, eyes lighting up as Keith also attempted to carry the conversation with him. “Um, if you want I could stay with you for a bit, my family won’t mind!” He suggested, trying to hide the desperation of wanting to spend time with Keith in his voice.

The black haired boy grinned with a nod of his head. “Yeah, I think that’d be cool.”

~~~

“Have you seen _It: Chapter Two_?” Lance asked Keith after a few minutes of walking around.

Keith rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. “Lance, we all went to see it together. Like I clearly remember you and Hunk hugging and hiding your faces throughout the whole movie.”

The taller boy pouted, giving Keith a slight nudge with his shoulder. “Shut up, it was terrifying, okay?” Another laugh from Keith, “But that’s not why I asked! I was just thinking that this place reminds me of the carnival they show a bunch in the movie.”

“Lance, all carnivals look the same.” Keith said, ruining Lance’s reference.

“It’s still creepy! What if some alien wants to kill us here? It’s a perfect place, with so many people!” Lance argued even though he knew that Keith was right.

“Mhm, sounds very possible.” Keith hummed softly and sarcastically, shooting Lance an amused look.

“It is!” Lance continued, “Hey, wanna try out one of the games?” He asked, nodding his head in the direction of the row of carnival games a few feet away from them.

“Want me to win you a prize?” The other gibed with a smirk, already making his way towards the game closest to them.

Lance spluttered incoherently, watching Keith walk away for a few seconds before chasing after him. “Well let’s just see who can get a prize first!” He challenged, taking a seat next to Keith in front of the water guns.

As they game began after the high pitched ring of the bell, they began shouting and shoving at each other, trying to distract the other in order to win. In the end a little girl won, taking off with a huge teddy bear.

“You were terrible at that.” Lance teased, as they continued walking through the carnival, weaving their way through the bustling crowd filled with little kids pushing anyone to get where they wanted to go.

Keith stepped out of the way of a little boy, who barely even noticed him as he ran past. “So were you! You only ended up three places ahead of me!”

“Um, three places ahead of you was second place!” He retorted, throwing his hands in the air.

“I’d totally destroy you at the bumper cars though.” Keith countered, looking around them to see _where_ said bumper cars were.

Lance looked around as well, eyes landing on the old Fun House; “Forget that! Come on!” He demanded, a smirk growing on his face as he grabbed Keith’s arm and began to drag him in the direction of the Fun House.

“Please remind me how old you are?” Keith asked sarcastically, looking around at the ‘house’ as they walked in, immediately having to walk through a long corridor filled with punching bags swinging from left to right. “This was a terrible idea!” He yelled out to the taller teen, who had already gotten past all the punching bad, Keith pushed one of the bags away from him with a huff.

Lance only laughed in response, watching Keith struggle to avoid the heavy bags swinging towards him. Once Keith was with Lance again, he glared at him before marching off in front of him with determination. He quickly jumped onto the moving steps of the stairs, Lance right behind him.

As Keith stepped of the last moving tile, the lights began to flicker rapidly, flashing between a bright red to pitch black in seconds. “Keith.” Lance whimpered, voice trembling, “Help please, I can’t see the stairs anymore.” He reached a hand up, signaling for Keith to grab him. He did, making sure Lance wouldn’t misstep.

The next installment was a maze of mirrors, Lance groaned at the sight of it; “This is literally It!” He whined, leaning against Keith in defeat. “Can we go back?”

“Calm down Lance, it’s just the lights. There’s no clown or aliens here.” Keith reassured, continuing through the Fun House.

“We are experiencing some technical difficulties.” A crackly voice over the speakers said, making Lance feel even worse, but he followed behind Keith anyways.

A loud cackle made the skin on the teens’ skin crawl, they both turned around slowly, checking everywhere around them and huddling together. “What was that?” Lance asked, voice high with panic.

“Probably sound effects.” Keith whispered, looking around cautiously, not believing his own words.

Another laugh, followed by the lights going out completely. Both boys screamed, grabbing for their phones and turning on the flash lights. They continued to weave their way through the mirrors, looking over their shoulders constantly, until suddenly something appeared on the other side of a mirror making them scream and stumbled back trying to go back to the entrance.

On the other side of one of the mirrors stood someone dressed as a clown, staring at them with a dark expression on their face. They slowly started to move through the mirrors, getting closer to the two boys who continued to try to find their way back.

“Keith! Come here!” Lance yelled, quickly grabbing Keith and pulling him into a corner, finally at the entrance of the maze. “I told you this was _It_!” He whisper-yelled, heart pounding in his chest as the stranger’s footsteps got louder and louder, echoing throughout the building.

“There is no way this is real.” Keith stammered, not listening to the boy next to him.

With each step, their hearts sped up, almost drowning out the footsteps. Lance looked at the pale boy next to him, remembering more of the horror movie that he couldn’t keep out of his mouth. “Hey, um Keith,” He stuttered, reaching his hand to place it over Keith’s in hopes of catching his attention; “Remember in the movie how Eddie died and Richie never got to tell him how he really felt?”

“Lance, shut up! We don’t have time for you stupid references!” Keith snapped, looking over his shoulder, completely ignoring Lance.

The tanned teen huffed, trying to gain Keith’s attention once again; “No, I’m trying to say that I don’t want to die with—“

“Yeah! I don’t wanna die either, so sh!” Keith shushed him once again, swatting at Lance’s hand.

“Keith! I’m in love with you! I don’t want to die without telling you!” He whisper-yelled once again, finally achieving to catch Keith’s attention.

Large purple eyes turned to look at Lance in surprise, Keith opened his mouth, trying to form words; but was quickly interrupted.

The clown jumped out in front of them, screaming at them and laughing maniacally as they screamed. “Ah, sorry guys! It was just a prank!” The person in the clown costume explained after their laughing fit calmed down, holding out his hands to help them stand up.

Both boys looked at the man with a sharp expression, ignoring his help and standing by themselves. “Fuck you.” They spat in unison, turning around to make their way to the entrance of the Fun House.

As they made their way out of the Fun House Lance decided to tell a worker about the _genius_ prankster instead, wondering if it was planned.

It wasn’t.

Keith pouted, stuffed his hands in his pockets. “What an idiot, imagine if it had been some little kids in there!” He spat.

“I know! Like what does the guy get out of it?” Lance agreed.

Keith shrugged, letting out a sigh. “Hey, so what you said back there.” He began awkwardly, Lance’s eyes widened, thinking of what to say, but Keith didn’t meet him; “Did you mean it?” He asked, a small blush forming on his cheeks as he looking at Lance with hopeful eyes.

Lance licked his lips nervously, swallowing a lump in his throat as he began to stutter;

“Yeah, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> felt a bit short and like I could do more with it but I don't know!
> 
> anyways thank u for reading ily uwu!!!


End file.
